Might Guy
Summary "Behold the power of youth!" ~''Might Guy Master of the Strong Fist fighting style and respected jōnin of Konohagakure, '''Might Guy' stands as an inspiration to all with his fierce determination and fiery spirit of youth. Considered a one-of-a-kind taijutsu legend by even one of the most famous shinobi in history, he truly exemplifies what it means to be a splendid ninja. This profile is a work in progress. Stats Attack Potency: At least Town level '''(Far superior to Part 1 Choji, who decimated a large area just by falling over), possibly '''Mountain level (Considered equal to Kakashi, who was capable of cutting through V2 Jinchuuriki and trading blows with Obito Uchiha). | Mountain level (Immensely superior to his base, utterly decimated a 30% clone of Kisame Hoshigaki) | At least Mountain to Small Island level '''(Substantially stronger than Sixth Gate; created a massive explosion that dwarfed Genbu Island), possibly higher (Knocked around Madara Uchiha's Susano'o with Hirudora) | '''Multi-Continent level (Critically injured Ten Tails Madara, who was superior to Ten Tails Obito, who exerted this much energy to raise the Shinju Tree) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Equal to Kakashi, who intercepted Kakuzu's Lightning Release: False Darkness at such speeds) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely much higher (Much faster than his base; blitzed Kisame's 30% clone; reacted to Ten Tails Madara's Truth-Seeking Orb) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely much higher (Even faster than before) | Likely Relativistic '''(Bent space through sheer speed; blitzed Ten Tails Madara, who could react to Six Paths Sage Mode Naruto, who dodged the Light Fang point blank) '''Durability: At least Town level, likely Mountain level '| '''Mountain level '| At least '''Mountain to Small Island level, possibly higher | Unknown, likely Multi-Continent level Intelligence: '''Incredibly skilled ninja and highly-trained martial artist (Trained since very early childhood; Graduated from the Academy at age 7; Deemed the greatest taijutsu master by Madara Uchiha) '''Stamina: Very High (Can withstand the intense pain and muscle tearing caused by the Eight Gates; withstood the agony of the Eighth Gate for several minutes; fought for extended periods of time without rest during the War Arc) Range: Standard melee range with physical strikes, at least tens of kilometers with Gates-enhanced attacks (Hirudora shockwaves are comparable in size to mountains and islands) Base | Sixth Gate | Seventh Gate | Eighth Gate Powers and Equipment Powers * Superhuman physical characteristics * Eight Gates ** Gate of Opening ** Gate of Healing ** Gate of Life ** Gate of Pain ** Gate of Limit ** Gate of View ** Gate of Wonder ** Gate of Death * Statistics Amplification (With each of the Eight Gates) * Minor Regeneration (With Gate of Healing) * Fire Manipulation (With Katon & Asakujaku) * Air Manipulation (With Hirudora & Sekizo) * Lightning Manipulation (With Raiton) * Summoning (Can summon Ningame the tortoise) * Pseudo-Flight (Can propel himself by jumping off of the air whilst in the Eighth Gate) * Danmaku (With Asakujaku) * Limited Spacial Manipulation (With Night Guy) Equipment * Nunchaku * Sōshūga * Kusarigama (Anime only) * Bow & Arrow (Anime only) Weaknesses * Using the Eight Gates damages his body * Using the Gate of Death is fatal Matches Notable Victories: * Notable Losses: * Inconclusive Matches: * Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Naruto